1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation and, more particularly, to a plate type heat pipe having a firm structure, and a heat sink using the plate type heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat sinks are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. A heat sink with a plate type heat pipe is a common structure of the heat sinks. A vacuum chamber is defined in the heat pipe. A wick structure is formed on an inner face of the heat pipe, and a working fluid is contained in the chamber. As the plate type heat pipe is maintained in thermal contact with the electronic device, the working fluid contained in the chamber corresponding to a hotter section vaporizes into vapor. The vapor then spreads to fill the chamber, and when the vapor comes into contact with a cooler section of the chamber, it releases its latent heat and condenses. The condensate returns to the hotter section via a capillary force generated by the wick structure. Thereafter, the working fluid repeatedly vaporizes and condenses to form a circulation to thereby remove the heat generated by the electronic device.
However, the plate type heat pipe of the heat sink is prone to deformation when subjected to an inner or outer pressure during use, which may result in a disengagement of the wick structure from the inner face of the heat pipe, adversely affecting the performance of the heat pipe.
What is needed, therefore, is a plate type heat pipe and a heat sink using the plate type heat pipe which can overcome the limitations described.